Love Many Ages Little Mermaid Part 2
by Hoff345
Summary: Part 2 from Chapter 1 Find out and see what happens


Ariel found out she was pregnant and she knew right away who the father was, Eric, and she couldn't wait to get back to him so she could stay with him. She ran downstairs and told both her parents to go sit down, because she had something to say to them. "Mom, Dad, I have something that I would like to say to you, well, as you know I have been sick for awhile now and all this time we had no idea what was going on with me, but I found out what it was." Expecting her parents to jump up and down for joy, they ended up screaming and yelling at her and ended up kicking her out of the house and had her go live with her grandparents. "Mom you can't do this to me, I'm your daughter and you will soon have a granddaughter or grandson." She yelled at them. "Mom, Dad, please don't kick me out I have no where to live, please." Even with all her tears and sobbing and screaming going on, her parents closed the door. And for the rest of Ariel's life she would never walk through the door of her parent's house again.

"Eric, you have a phone call." Eric ran to the phone and yelled to his mother, "I got it mom." "Hello." No one answered the other side but Eric could here breathing. "Ariel is this you." "Ariel, who is Ariel, Eric its me, Sean." "Sean, why are you calling me at this hour." "Well Eric I have good and bad news for you, which one would you like to hear first." Sean said to Eric. "Ummm, the good news." Eric replied. "Well remember how I told you that Ariel moved to my town last month." "Yeah." Eric replied sounding excited with anticipation on what Sean was going to say next." "Well, she's pregnant, and I hear that the kid is yours." "Whooohooo." Eric was jumping up and down when he heard those words. Then, "But she left town." Sean said to him, and all of Eric's jumping up and down stopped, "Where is she?" "I don't know her parents kicked her out, and now she's out their on her own, otherwise she's at her grandparents." Sean said to Eric. "Sean, I'm coming out there I'm going to find her and bring her back home where she belongs and we can be together again." Eric replied. "Ok, but you better hurry." Sean said.

Eric reached Winchester where Sean lived and hopefully where Ariel's grandparents lived. He met up with Sean and they both went searching for Ariel's grandparents house. When they finally reached their destination they went to the door and rang the doorbell. Eric heard a voice say, "Ariel can you grab the door." He found her and in a few minutes Ariel will be opening the door and see that he has found her and she will jump into his arms. "Eric, is that you." Ariel said. "It's me baby." He said to her. "OH MY GOD." She started screaming and jumping up and down and while she was screaming both her grandparents came running into the room and saw that she was just happy.

"Why don't you boys come inside?" Ariel's grandfather sad to them. Eric entered first with Ariel at his side just holding his right arm so close to her, and Sean following after them. The three of them sat down on the couch, and Ariel's grandmother came in the room with some cookies and glasses of milk. "So, Eric we have heard so much about you, and what happened between you and Ariel one stormy night." Ariel's grandmother said aloud. Eric gave a little cough and then drank some more milk, "You did, did you. Well I can explain." "No need to explain." Ariel's grandfather but in. "We know you two love each other very much." "Plus the exact same thing happened to us only we were a little older than the both of you." Ariel and Eric gave a little small laugh, and Sean was stuffing his face with cookies. "So have you two decided what you are going to do with the baby?" Ariel's grandmother said. "Well, you see this is the first time I saw Ariel before she moved away a month ago." Eric said to her. "And well that's why I'm here, I was hoping that I could take her back home and we could find a place to live and raise the baby together." Ariel turned to her grandparents hoping that they would allow her to return with Eric and live with him. Ariel's grandparents went into the kitchen to decide whether or not she could go.

"Eric" Ariel said to him. "How'd you know I was here in Winchester?" We'll my buddy Sean here happened to live in town and he gave me a call and told me." Sean looked up and shook his head up and down, then went back to eating his cookies. "And you knew all this time and never came up and got me." She said to him sounding a little mad. "Ariel, you know I would've come and got you but that was at the time when you were living with your parents, and if I came up to your door and one of them answered, I think they would've called the cops on me, don't you think?" She then calmed down and realized that he was right; her parents didn't like Eric very much even when they started dating but all they thought it was just a high school crush, but what they didn't know was that it was even more than a crush. Ariel's grandparents came out of the kitchen and told Ariel and Eric that it was ok for Ariel to move back with him so they could take care of the baby together. Ariel and Eric were so happy that they left that night after they had dinner with her grandparent's, they dropped Sean back off at home and then they left to go return home to Eric's house.

When they reached Eric's house, Eric had to find an away to sneak Ariel inside the house without out his parents finding out. When he reached his room safely he shut the door quickly and yelled downstairs "I'm going to bed and please don't come in and bother me." His parents replied " Night." Ariel and Eric fell asleep laying on his bed next one another. The next morning Eric retired downstairs to talk to his parents about moving out and living on his own. His parents didn't except it at first but came to the conclusion he's an adult now and he can take care of himself. Eric had Ariel climb down the vines so his parents wouldn't catch her and meet him around front. When he reached the front she was waiting for him and then they went searching for a place to live together and when they found a place Eric made sure that he got it before anyone else. And sooner or later they both were moving into their new apartment.

Eight months later Ariel was in labor and Eric at her side, and Eric and Ariel's grandparents in the waiting room, waiting for a girl or a boy. After what seemed like twenty-two hours Eric came out announcing the arrival of a baby girl named Samantha. Everyone was so excited and happy for Ariel and Eric. But, the excitement soon ended when Samantha grew up and was now three years old and this was at the time when Eric and Ariel kept on fighting and screaming at each other. And every fight ended with Eric leaving the house just to get away from Ariel and Samantha. One night Ariel left to go see where Eric went all those nights and left Samantha with their neighbors, she then returned home a couple of hours later crying and screaming, Samantha was in her room sleeping and she never heard her mother crying. Ariel backed up her bags and left and never returned. Eric returned home, and found Ariel gone and Samantha still in the house. He then realized that he would never see Ariel again.

Or would he see her again?


End file.
